


эй, сестрёнка

by Yuutari



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, POV, Philosophy, Psychology
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 20:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9921551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuutari/pseuds/Yuutari
Summary: Привет, сестра, я к тебе, так сказать, на огонёк зашёл.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Немножко под влиянием Гумилёва. Точнее, его настроения.

Эй.  
Привет, сестра, я к тебе, так сказать, на огонёк зашёл.  
Не веришь? Ну, вот он я. Стою перед тобою да улыбаюсь во весь рот. Ах, тебе бы, наверное, понравилось. Улыбка у меня солнечная. Вот.  
Не видишь? Ну, вон же, глажу тебя по голове. Пою колыбельную, что когда-то пела мама.  
Не слышишь? Ну, ничего, ладно. Главное, я рядом. Главное, с тобой.  
Сегодня, я вижу, особенно грустен твой взгляд. Ты плачешь?..  
Послушай: далёко, далёко, в тумане веков одинокие бродят тени. И все как один — печален исход оставленных навеки во мраке. Ничего не видывали глаза их, ничего не слыхали их уши, не пробовали вкус жизни эти маленькие огоньки, которые были затушены ещё до того, как успели те разгореться.  
Они как цветы. Семена цветков. Невыросшие, затоптанные, брошенные во тьму. И шанса не дали вырасти в прекрасные цветы. Или, может, ядовитые, колючие, злые? Время бы показало, ведь всё зависит лишь от воды и света.  
Но пока лишь семена. Невыросшие, затоптанные, брошенные во тьму. Навсегда.  
И бродят эти безликие тени. Все бродят там же, вечно бродили там и будут ещё бродить целую вечность, вот только не видят друг друга — глаз нет! И плачут. Рыдают. Ревут. Тоскуют. И спрашивают: «За что?! Почему?! Что я вам сделал?! Простите, простите, простите, простите, простите, простите, простите, простите, простите, только… только дайте вдохнуть. Дайте выдохнуть. Дайте мне дышать. Дайте мне жить, ведь я жив! Я — жив!»  
Эй, сестрёнка, не плачь.  
Жить больно, я знаю. Но тут… тут больнее. Безликой тенью наблюдать за солнечной стороной реки. Без глаз. Без ушей. Безо рта. Без всего. С самого начала была только эта крохотная надежда, эта маленькая искорка, которую задули, затушили, затоптали, не дав разгореться.  
Эй, сестрёнка, не плачь.  
Я говорил, что у меня солнечная улыбка? Возможно, и была бы, если бы мне, так и не появившемуся цветку, дали место под солнцем. Если бы мне подарили лицо, имя, солнечный свет и воду. Я уверен, тебе бы понравилась моя улыбка.  
Эй, сестрёнка, не плачь.  
В конце концов, всё не так уж и плохо, верно? Раны заживут. А ты… продолжай тянуться к солнцу. Продолжай бороться за своё место под ним, найди его. Там можно хоть где-то согреться. Тут же холодно. Нас здесь тысячи, миллионы, миллиарды, но нам одиноко, холодно и больно. Всегда.  
Эй, сестрёнка, не плачь.  
В конце концов, я здесь из-за тебя, хотя меня никто не звал. Я — мимолётное видение, мелькнувшее на краю сознания. Я — безликая тень, которая там всё ещё бродит, плачет, рыдает, ревёт, тоскует и спрашивает: «Почему?»  
И всё же я и тут. Никем не увиденный, никем не услышанный. Только не говори маме, что я подслушивал колыбельную, которую она пела  ~~не для меня~~ для тебя.  
Сестрёнка, ты можешь звать меня старшим братом. Или сестрой.


End file.
